Lucky Charm
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: Sasuke a new student at Konoha High, unexpectedly runs into the school's prankster. Throuhg typiung and listening Naruto grows fond of the Uchiha, but will it end in love? [sasuxnaru]


E/N- Yay finally back.

Summary- Sasuke a new student at Konoha high, runs into the school's prankster. Though his typing and listing Naruto's grows closer to the Uchiha, but will it end it love?

Disclaimer:

I don't own naruto-sama, never will. TT.TT just the story line.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke yawned as he walked from his homeroom class to the library for break. It was a daily ruetine, his time to excape the raging fangirls. "Damn hormones" He yawned out his hands reached up and scratched his spiky black hair. He sat at one of the computer desks. The one farthest from any windows or doors. He turned on the outdated contraption, and boredly waited for it to boot up. He'd only been to Konoha High two weeks and already the girls where after him. "Finally!" His eyes lit up as the computer showed the log in screen. He began typing in his user name when a blond came dashing in and hid under the desk where Sasuke was. "What the--!" A group of burly teens came crashing through the library.

"Where is he?" One yelled.

"Hey you new kid, you seen any blond freak run through here?" Sasuke shrugged then pointed towards the back door. They ran out popping their knuckles ready to kill the blond.

"Tha...thanks." He said as he clumbslie crawled out from under the desk.

"What did you do to them?" He asked eyes on the computer screen.

"Well, I put an egg in ones shorts. An eel in anothers shoes. Do I need go on?" The blond sat down in a rolly chair next to the Uchiha. Sasuke just smirked.

"Sounds like I should have let them get you then."

"Yep, but I dodged them, once more! Oh yeah, you're the new kid from... Ah! I can't think where they said. Anyway I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. From Midland Private High." He said boredly.

"So what you doin'?" Naruto leaned over so he could see what the Uchiha was typing.

"I'm writing." He paused. "It gets the problems off my chest."

"It does?" Naruto leaned over more almost falling out of the chair.

"Here read." Sasuke turned the Monitor so the blond could read it better. He read over the words then paused.

"You actually wrote this?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Wow, no wonder the girls like you already."

"Please." Sasuke turned the monitor back and began typing agian. "All they want is sex. They're like a pack of dogs in heat."

"Hello! That's what guys want. Sex." Naruto didn't know what to think of this new kid. He was really something.

The next day, the Uchiha sat back in his spot. Naruto peeked into the library to see if he had went back and there he was. The blond walked slowly towards the typing boy.

"Typing agian?" He sat down next to him.

"Yeah, got into a fight with the 'rents." Naruto smiled a little it wasn't often he found someone who would tolerate him. Most said he was annoying and wanted him gone, but the Uchiha just let him sit there and talk.

"So what's this story about?" Naruto peeked at the screen, then Sasuke stopped typing his fingers hovering over the keys.

"Well..." He paused in thought. "It's about a young boy who is abandoned by everyone he knows. I've gotten to chapter three so far, but I can't think of anything else." Sasuke rubbed his eyes triedly.

"I've got an idea!" Naruto smirked, but was ready for Sasuke to say no thanks. Then continue to type away, but he stopped and looked at the blond. "Well, you could have him meet someone in the most unlikely of places. Then the bond grows between them, or something like that." Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"You know that sounds pretty good, thanks Naruto." Sasuke smiled softly. "Now back to the story." He once more resumed his typing as Naruto talked about the day.

This became a normal ruetine for the blond was well. He stopped pulling pranks on the jocks, and began to spend his free time with the typing burnette.

"Um... I wrote something." Naruto shlie handed a piece of notebook paper to Sasuke. "I know it sucks, but tell me what you think honestly." Sasuke took the paper and began to read it over. He furrowed his brows every now and then but read though.

"It's good, just need to work on your grammer." Sasuke handed back the paper to the blond.

"You really think so." He said excitedly.

"Yeah." He looked at the blond, then sat forward. "Here's a good luck charm. Close your eyes." Naruto did as he was asked and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"You'll see." Sasuke leaned forwards and kissed Naruto on the lips. Insantly the blond pulled back.

"what was that?" He said shaken.

"Your good luck charm. Now you'll now the right words to say." Naruto looked away and for the rest of the day avoided the Uchiha. It seemed weird to him, but in every class he knew the right words. Just like the Uchiha had said. _Was he a lucky charm?_ Naruto had to figure it out for himself. The next day during break he went back into the library and Sasuke was sitting in his usual spot, but his hands wheren't moving like they normally did.

"Hey, um. What's up Sasuke?" Naruto nerviously sat down.

"Nothing, can't think, that's all." The Uchiha looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I know you don't like me that way... I just couldn't..." Sasuke paused, he was at a lack of words. His eyes trailed down to his hands.

"Are you really a lucky charm?" Naruto leaned forward in anticipation. Sasuke's eyes jerked from his hands to the blonds pure blue eyes. He was a a loss for words.

"What?"

"Are you really a lucky charm? 'Cause I now you where just tring to kiss me, but..." Naruto looked down at the tiled floor, then back to the burnette. "Well... what you said happend I actually knew the answers." Sasuke's eyes widend. "I mean I know you may like me like that...but I can't love a guy it's just." Naruto froze.

"Why can't you love a guy?" Sasuke said slightly hurt by the rejection even though he knew it would come.

"I just..."

"You have fallen haven't you?" Sasuke made Naruto look at him eye to eye. Tears began to form around the blonds eyelides. He nodded, his lip quivering. "If you love someone then what differnce does it make? If they're a guy or a girl long as you're happy." Naruto's eyes widend his mouth hung slightly ajar. Sasuke smiled then wrapped his arms around the blonds neck. He soon felt the blond shaking under his own body, then tears staining his shirt. Naruto pulled back a small smile across his face. He leaned forward kissing Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E/N- Well? Tell me what did you think?


End file.
